


•{Sister Salvation}•

by Mikey113



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Mentions of Suicide, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Possession, Rescue, Sister-Sister Relationship, don't know what else to tag, not in an incest way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey113/pseuds/Mikey113
Summary: Just a short story about Sisterly Love and their over protectiveness. Before you read please read the Author's/Writer's note.[COMPLETED]
Kudos: 4





	1. Author's/Writer's Note:

Before we continue on to the story. Please understand that this is a Genderbend and Sisterly love fanfic about Geno, Error, and Fresh.

Geno: 17 years old

Error: 16 years old

Fresh: 15 years old

I just did this because they are the stars in this Fanfic. Oh, and as you all know. I'm sometimes a specific person when it comes to writing stories. And also, In this story, Geno is not sick, but still has blood and the slash mark on her.

Geno, Error, and Fresh doesn't belong to me. They belong to TheCrayonQueen.

Hope y'all like it!


	2. A little argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error growled a bit, as water trickled down her face. Fresh snickered, as she watched her older sister wipe the water off her face and take her jacket off, squeezing the water out of it and then letting it dry.

Error sighed in frustration, as she looked at her sister in annoyance. Her little sister, Fresh, had yet pulled another prank on her again because she was 'bored'.

Error growled a bit, as water trickled down her face. Fresh snickered, as she watched her older sister wipe the water off her face and take her jacket off, squeezing the water out of it and then letting it dry.

Error crossed her arms to her chest, now wearing only her crimson red sweater.

"Fresh, I thought I told you not to play pranks on me when you're bored!" Error growled, gritting her teeth, trying not to glitch out and get angry. Fresh only giggled more, as she slung an arm around Error's neck.

"Aw, come on, Sissy! It's just a Lil prank no need to get ya self so worked up! Just chillz, Gurl!" The yolero responded, putting on a goofy smile. Error growled, as she roughly took Fresh's arm off her.

"Grrr, Fresh, just stop, okay!? Just stop!! You have been driving me nuts with those stupid pranks of yours all week! Just grow up already!!" Error yelled angrily at Fresh, error signs and glitches clouding over her eyes. Fresh was taken back at what her sister said. It hurt a little, but she decided to keep it to herself.

"Aw, come on, Sissy! Just tryin' to lighten up the mood!" Fresh reasoned, her smile quivering. Error growled once more.

"No, Fresh! These pranks of yours are getting out of hand! You're not a kid anymore! So just grow up already and stop being childish and useless!!" Error hissed angrily, as she looked back at her younger sister, who had her mouth agape a bit. She was shocked.

Fresh straightened her shades, not wanting to let Error know she was hurt by her words. Error realized what she had said and tried to apologize, as her glitches died down a bit.

"Wait, Fresh, I-" She was cut off by Fresh turning her back to her. "'S okay, Sissy! Never meant to get ya so angry.." Fresh shrugged, but Error could see the slight tremble when Fresh shrugged. The yolero turned her head to look at her sister, giving her a forced smile.

"Welp, I gotta bounce fer now, Sissy! I'm gonna take a walk..." Before Error could respond Fresh had already left. The glitch sighed.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Error then grabbed her jacket and went in the bathroom, letting the jacket dry and then going up the stairs to her room. Changing all her clothes, she left her soaked clothes in the wash.

"Hey, you okay, Error?" Error jumped a little to see her older sister, Geno, standing there with a worried look. Error sighed. Geno must've woken up from her sleep after she and Fresh were done arguing. She shook her head.

"No... I lashed out on Fresh, because of a stupid harmless prank... I just... I shouldn't have said those things to her.." Error responded, sighing quietly while looking down. Geno gave Error a sad smile, as she walked over to her and then hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just needs some time to think about it and cool off. Where is she? Is she in her room?" Geno asked as she let go of Error.

"No... She said she needed to take a walk..." Error answered. Geno nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel better. I can talk to Fresh if you want." Geno suggested. Error shook her head.

"No, I'll talk to her when she gets back.." Error said as Geno nodded.

"Well, okay then. Come and talk to me if you need anything." Geno said as she turned around to head to her room. But she was cut off by her sister mumbling.

"Hey, uh, Geno... Um, thanks for listening.."

Geno turned her head to her sister, giving her a warm smile.

"No problem, Error." And then Geno headed back to her room. Once she was out of ear-shot, Error sighed, going to the living room and then sitting on the couch, as she replayed of her and Fresh arguing in her head.


	3. A Nightmare Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I mean, I have been pranking her for quite a while... But... She doesn't really mean that, did she?.. I dunno-' Fresh's thoughts were then interrupted by bumping into someone.

Fresh sighed, as her character died once again. She was playing on her Gameboy, while she was walking, thinking that playing her favorite Game, would clear her mind from earlier.

'Does she really mean that?..' Fresh thought, as she reset her Game.

'I mean, I have been pranking her for quite a while... But... She doesn't really mean that, did she?.. I dunno-' Fresh's thoughts were then interrupted by bumping into someone.

Yelling a small 'Oof!', Fresh slipped and fell on her bottom, her legs spread a bit, in a tomboyish manner. **(Mind you, this is not a perverted thing. This actually happened to me at school once.)**

Fresh held her hand, as the other steadied herself, to not accidentally slip on to her back.

"Oh, heh. Didn't see ya there, Bud.." A voice said. Fresh looked up to see Nightmare, was the one who she bumped into.

"Oh! Hey there, NightGurl! Wazzup?" Fresh greeted, as she stood up, putting on a goofy smile.

"Nothing really. What about you, Parasite..." Nightmare responded, hissing at the nickname.

"Just takin' a Lil walk and not a fan of that word, Gurl.," Fresh said, as she fixed her sunglasses, still wearing her smile. Nightmare then smirked evilly, walking around Fresh in a circle slowly, making Fresh confused.

"Uh, Gurl, what'cha doin'?" Fresh asked, confused.

"Fresh, did you know that your sisters hate you..." Nightmare whispered in Fresh's non-existent ear, making Fresh flinch a little.

"What do you m-mean, Gurl?" Fresh asked nervously, her goofy smile faded, now turning into a forced smile.

"Oh don't be dumb, Fresh. You know you're not like them. You know you can't love them. You _know_ you couldn't feel anything for them. They're just using you. Pathetic, why keep smiling when you're. Just. **_Faking it..._** " Nightmare hissed, walking behind Fresh. The yolero just stood there, unmoving, not noticing Nightmare walking behind her, with a sinister smile.

She was shocked by how much Nightmare knew. She knew she couldn't feel emotions. But, she tried, she really did. But, no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't feel anything. So, she just faked it. Faked her happiness. Faked her sadness. _That part actually is what she feels sometimes..._ No matter how much it hurt her, she just did it, to appease her sisters... Even though Error gets mad by her fake emotions.

"H-How-" Fresh was then cut off by Nightmare chuckling evilly, making Fresh turn around to look at her.

"Oh, Fresh... Did you really think that everyone buys your pathetic act? Heh, you really are more stupid than you look. They say that _everyone_ thinks you're **_worthless._** They say that _everyone_ thinks you're **_useless._** They say... Heh, _everyone_ wants you to **_DIE!!!_** _Everyone is better off without an emotionless parasite like you.._ " Nightmare snarled at Fresh, as black inky tentacles appeared behind her.

Fresh couldn't believe it... Was Nightmare saying true?.. Was she lying?.. Even though she couldn't feel emotions. Something at the back of her mind told her to _stay alive..._ ** _And to_** **_run_**... Fresh forced a smile, as she finger-gunned Nightmare.

"H-Heh, uh. Sorry, Gurl... But, I gotta skedaddle. So, uh, see ya!" Fresh nervously laughed, as she tried to run away from Nightmare. But was grabbed by a tentacle, wrapping itself around her legs. Another then shot out, grabbing her arms, so they were apart from each other.

"Uh, N-Nightmare?! W-What are ya doin'?! L-Let me go!" Fresh asked as she struggled to get free. Nightmare laughed deeply, as she tightened her hold on Fresh, making the neon skeleton squeak painfully. Fresh whimpered at the tentacles tightening, she could hear her bones creak.

"Don't bother, Parasite... It'll hurt more if you keep struggling. Now... Give in to your awaiting Nightmares..." Nightmare hissed, as she covered Fresh's mouth with her tentacle. Fresh never felt this feeling before and she was scared. Scared to even know what happens next. But her question was then answered by a feeling she never felt before.   
  
  


_Extreme Agony..._   
  
  


Fresh screamed in pain. But, it was no use, Nightmare had covered her mouth, so it was only muffled. Magenta tears dripped down Fresh's cheeks, as she continued to give out muffled screams of agony.

Fresh's sight was then fading, now replaced by _her Darkest Nightmares._ Fresh felt as if someone was tearing her soul apart.

**_{Fresh's Nightmare}_ **

_Fresh_ _then saw her sisters, laying there, unmoving, covered in a pool of crimson blood. She tried to cover her mouth in disgust, but she couldn't, she was paralyzed._

_She couldn't move. Not until she saw who had killed her sisters. Fresh couldn't believe it, she didn't want to. But_ _there_ _she was, standing right in front of her..._   
  
  


_Was herself..._   
  
  


_She was holding a bloody knife and two Souls, one glitched and one kind of melted. Her clothes were torn and covered in crimson blood. She wore a menacing look and a sinister smile. She was crazy! The blood-covered Fresh stalked towards her, grinning evilly._

_"Why deny it, Freshy?~ When you're the one who did this~" She then placed a bloodied hand on Fresh's cheek and when she did that, the blood-covered Fresh vanished out of thin air. Fresh looked down and gasped. She shut her eyesockets painfully, not wanting to believe what she saw. She opened them again, as more magenta tears dripped down her cheeks._ _**She** _ _was the one holding the bloody knife..._ _**She** _ _was the one holding her sisters' Souls..._ _**She** _ _was the one who was covered in blood... And_ _**She** _ _was the one who killed her sisters._

_"N-No... No, no, no! I-I didn't do this! I-I d-didn't... I d-didn't mean it... Please, no..." Fresh cried, as she collapsed to the floor, dropping the knife she was holding and gently dropping her sister's Souls gently, as she held her knees to her chest tightly._

**_{In Reality}_ **   
  
  


Nightmare laughed evilly, as she watched Fresh tremble. She took Fresh's glasses off and threw it away. Fresh's eyes were blank, but her eyes were wide open. Her magenta tears now replaced by black tears and her mouth slightly agape. The goopy skeleton smirked evilly, her plan had worked. She looked at the short shaking skeleton in front of her, still trapped in her black tentacles. She chuckled darkly.

A few seconds later, Nightmare readied some nightmares and hallucinations for Fresh to endure but was stopped by two voices yelling out.

"Nightmare!? Get away from my little sister!!" A glitched voice yelled out, clearly furious.

"Fresh!! Nightmare, what are you doing to her!?" Another voice yelled. Nightmare turned around to see Error and Geno, running towards her. Nightmare looked back at the yolero and smirked evilly.

"Welp, I'll come back for you. But, for now. Farewell..." Nightmare then let go of Fresh and teleported somewhere.

Geno gasped, as she and Error ran towards their shaking little sister. Fresh, still trembling, unconsciously went into a fetal position, gripping both her arms tightly. Her eyes still blank and wide open and still dripping with black inky tears.

"Fresh! Are you okay? Fresh!?" Geno asked frantically, as she gently shook Fresh and carefully turned the yolero over, so she can look at her face. She gasped and started to tear up. Error glitched a little, her protective instincts going into overdrive.

'That Nightmare runt is gonna lay for hurting **My** little sister!!' Error thought angrily. But that anger quickly faded and turned into worry, as she looked at her little sister.

"What's wrong with Fresh? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Error asked, trying to hide her worried tone, but failing miserably. Geno checked Fresh again and placed a hand to feel her forehead.

"She's fine for now, aside from the scrapes, bruises, and dirt she got. But otherwise, she's physically fine. Except, she's unconscious and I think she's developing a slight fever.." Geno enquired. Error nodded.

"Let's go. I'll carry her. You go on ahead and ready her bed and some wet towels." Geno nodded, as she stood up and ran ahead. Error carefully and gently picked Fresh up and walked back to their home. Fresh unconsciously leaned into the comfort of her Older sister's warmth, not even knowing she was there.

Error felt a slight press on her chest, as she looks down. The glitch almost said 'Aaaww!', when she saw her little sister cuddling her. She gotta admit her little sister was cute, not that she would say that out loud, even though her eyes were wide open and still dripping with black tears. Error sighed, as their house came into view.

"Don't worry, Fresh. We'll make you better. You'll get through this. I'll never let... I know I made that promise a long time ago. But, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again..." Error whispered in Fresh's non-existent ear, as she entered their house.

Error then saw Geno coming out of Fresh's rooms, as she went up the stairs. She nodded, indicating that the bed and wet towels were ready. Error nodded back, as she laid Fresh down on the bed, taking her neon jacket off, so she'll be comfortable, wearing only her neon pink sweater, while sleeping.

Error noticed a first aid kit on top of Fresh's small drawer beside her bed.

"I-I grabbed a first aid kit to patch her scrapes and bruises. B-But, Error, a-are you oka-" Geno asked, but was cut off by Error grumpily saying.

"I'm fine, Geno... Don't.. Don't worry about me.. For now, we need to worry about Fresh..." Error sighed, as she sat beside Fresh, with Geno following after and then placed a hand on Error's shoulder.

"Error..." Error then let a single tear fall, as she balled her fists tightly, trying not to breakdown crying, in front of her older sister.

"I-I... I shouldn't have s-said those things to her... If I d-didn't, she wouldn't have to suffer what Nightmare put her through..." Error stuttered, not even caring if she was glitching a little. Geno frowned, she knew Error and Fresh were very close from when they were kids. But, even though they were teenagers now, they still were very close, even if they don't show it that much. And even though they argue a lot...

Geno gave a sad smile to her younger sister and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Error. It's not your fault and Fresh knows that." Geno gently said as she rubbed circles on Error's back. And that's what did it, Error cried. She cried her whole Soul out, like a dam that just broke out. Error clutched her older sister tightly, apologizing over and over.

Geno cried a little, her little sisters were suffering and all she could do was nothing... No... She wasn't just doing nothing. No, she was helping her sisters by being there for them. She was comforting them.

Geno, more determined to help her little sisters, let go of Error and grabbed a piece of wet cloth, and gave it to her. Error looked at her confused, as Geno smiled at her.

"Well, we can't help Fresh, if we're just crying here. How bout we sleep here for now. So, when she wakes up. We'll be the first one she sees!" Geno said cheerfully, as Error looked more determined than ever. She nodded, smiling back at Geno. The older sister grinned widely, happy to see her sister smiling.

"You go get some extra pillows. I'll clean her and patch her up." Geno nodded, as she left the room, leaving Error and Fresh alone. Error looked at the door and then back at Fresh, her smile fading.

How could she stay determined, when **she** was the one who made her run away... **She** was the one who made her little sister endure the pain Nightmare did... **She** was the one who yelled at her... Telling her she was useless... No... She can't think of this right now... Not when her little sister needs her...

She needed to cheer up, just like her Lil sister would do, if she was sad...

Error gripped the wet cloth, as she wiped Fresh's black tears and closed her Fresh's eyes, so she'll be comfortable when sleeping. She also grabbed the first aid kit and patched Fresh's scrapes and bruises, as she placed the wet cloth on the small drawer beside Fresh's bed.

When she was done, she sighed, as Geno entered Fresh's room. Error looked at Geno, giving her a sad smile. Geno smiled back, as she placed a hand on Error's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, Error. It'll be okay. Fresh is too stubborn to be unconscious for too long, cause you know she'll miss her stuffed Furby." Geno slightly joked as Error chuckled a little, making Geno grin widely.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." Error responded as she yawned a bit. Geno chuckled, as she let go of Error and handed her a pillow.

"Come on. It's late, let's sleep for now..." Geno said as she laid down next to Fresh. So Error is in Fresh's right and Geno in Fresh's left. Error nodded and laid down as well.

"Goodnight, Error." Geno yawned, closing her eyesockets.

"Night, Geno." Error said, closing her eyesockets also. After a few seconds of silence, they both said.

"Goodnight, Fresh.." And then they both fell asleep.


	4. Memories to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno sighed once again, as she looked at the plate across from her, barely even finished. She pushed her plate away from her, recalling the time she heard her sister use her vulnerable tone when they were kids.

Two days had passed, Fresh still hasn't woken up. Geno was getting worried and Error hardly ever left her little sister's side. The two older sisters even thought for a second, if Fresh was never gonna wake up.

The two older sisters quickly shook their heads, questioning themselves that why would they even think that. Fresh was gonna wake up...   
  
  
  
  


_Right?..._   
  
  
  


Error sighed, as she held Fresh's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Fresh... I know you can't hear me, but... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for calling you childish and useless... I'm sorry for being so hard on you... Please, just wake up, Fresh... You're my only little sister... Please..." Error whispered gently to Fresh, a tear escaping her eyesocket.

"Error, come on... Breakfast is ready." Geno called out gently, opening the door to Fresh's room. Error nodded, quickly wiping her tears, with the sleeves of her jacket, then going out the room, then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Geno looked back at Error then at Fresh. She had heard everything what Error whispered to Fresh. She sighs, as a tear left her eye socket. Gently wiping it with her scarf, she walked over to Fresh, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead and then left, joining Error downstairs for breakfast. 

Error sat down, as Geno gave her, her food. Geno sat down as well, as she placed her food down on the table.

They both ate their breakfast in silence. A few minutes had passed, Error sighed, as she placed her spoon down, breaking the silence.

"Geno, can I be excused..." Error mumbled, not looking at Geno in the eyes. The older sister looked at her, surprised.

"But, Error. You haven't even finished your-" Error cut Geno off, by gritting her teeth.

"Geno, please..." Geno looked at Error with wide eyes. She hasn't heard that tone since they were little kids. For Geno, it broke her Soul to hear tough grouchy sister say that, in the most vulnerable tone. She almost sounded so desperate. Geno sighed gently, as she looked at Error.

"Yes, Error. You're excused. I'll finish and clean this up later.." Error then gave Geno, a sad smile, as Geno smiled back. Error then almost sprinted towards Fresh's room, closing it behind her with a soft slam.

Geno sighed once again, as she looked at the plate across from her, barely even finished. She pushed her plate away from her, recalling the time she heard her sister use her vulnerable tone when they were kids. She was 7 years old with Error being only 6 years old and Fresh 5 years old.

_*Flashback*_

_Geno and Error were both walking home from school but stopped when they saw figures above a hill. Curious they went up to it._

_When they reached the top of the hill, the figures became clearer. It was some kids, laughing at some girl. Geno and Error looked confused, as they tried to get a good look at the little girl..._

_They both gasped when they saw who the little girl was. It was their little sister, Fresh, without her shades on._

Error then pieced the puzzles together. Fresh, without her shades on, gets bullied by the older kids in her class, because of her eyes.

_Error growled as she glitched a little. Geno tried to calm Error down, but she was ignored by Error._

_"Hey! Leave_ **_MY_ ** _Lil sister alone!" Error yelled out angrily, causing all the kids to stop laughing and turn their eyes to her. Some girl then scoffed._

_"Tch. Or what? Go home and cry to your mommy, Kid.." She spat, as the other kids laughed._

_"Or I'm gonna beat the_ **_FUNK_ ** _out of you!!" Error hissed threateningly, realizing a little that she was censored, but she paid no attention to that. Her only attention was her shaking lil sister on the ground, who was trying to rub the dirt off from her eyes, cause the other kids threw dirt on her._

_"Wrong choice, Kid.." The girl snarled, as she pushed Fresh off the hill. Fresh, who was caught off guard, screamed, as she was pushed off the hill. Error and Geno gasped, as they both ran at the edge of the hill. The other kids laughed at them, as some other kids ran away._

_"_ **_Fresh!! Noooo!!!_ ** _" They both screamed, tears gathering and spilling from their eye sockets. Error wanted to tear that girl apart but was stopped by Geno shaking her head._

_"Don't she's not worth it.." Error nodded, as they both ran down the hill, where Fresh was laying. Luckily, the hill wasn't that high._

_Error and Geno almost gagged at the sight of their little sister. She was unconscious, but her arm was bent in an odd angle. She was losing blood fast. She had many bruises, cuts, and scrapes more than you can count. Geno called 911, as Error rushed to her little sister's side._

_'Curse you abomination. You'll pay for hurting my Lil sister..'_

_"Oh, Fresh... I'm so sorry for this... After you're healed, I'll never let anyone hurt you again..." Error sniffled, as she clutched her little sister to her chest, her protective instincts going into overdrive. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Geno, crying._

_"Don't, Error. It's not your fault.." Geno said, hugging Error and Fresh, as the ambulance arrived._

_A few days later, Fresh was still in the hospital. Fresh had woken up just a minute ago to see Error and Geno sleeping, with Error on the right and Geno on the left, with their arms folded and their head laying on top of it._

_She looked down to see a cast on her right arm, she looked confused. She then poked Errors head gently. Error stirred a little in her sleep, mumbling something in her sleep._

_"Mmf, five mmore mminutes... Please..." Fresh giggled, as she poked her older sister again._

_"Sissy, time to wake up, Gurl!!" Fresh yelled out cheerfully, causing Geno and Error to wake up. They both look at Fresh, who was smiling like she wasn't injured or in a hospital. They smiled widely, as tears dripped down their eyesocket._

_"Fresh, you're awake!!" They yelled out, as they grabbed Fresh into a bone-crushing hug. Fresh silently gasped in pain, as she was brought into the hug, but smiled._

_"Heh, Y-Yeah, I'm awake. What happened anyway? And where are we?" Fresh asked as Geno widened her eyes and Error glitched a little, looking away. Fresh looked at them confused_.

" _What? Was it something I said?" Fresh asked as Geno shook her head._

_"N-No, i-it's not that. We're in the hospital, Fresh... It's just.. Don't you remember?.." Geno said gently, sitting beside Fresh. The yolero looked at them confused._

_"Remember what?" Fresh said impatiently._

_"The time when Fell pushed you off the hill!!" Error shouted, tears gathering in her eye sockets. Fresh looked at Error confused for a second but stopped._   
  
  


_She remembered..._

_"O-Oh... T-That..." Fresh stammered, a nervous laugh escaping her mouth, as she rubbed the back of her skull nervously._

_"What happened back there? Why did Fell push you?" Geno asked softly, as she calmed Error down._

_"U-Uh, well ya see-" Fresh said, trying to say it._

_"Just spit it out, Fresh.." Error said impatiently, as she crossed her arms._

_"Ok, ok! Chill, Gurl! Well, Fell over herez got a Lil crush on my best friend, Sci. She then threatened me to not tell her or she'll crack my skull. So I said 'What? Ya scared or somethin', Hothead?' Then she gotz all up on my face and said 'Meet me at the top of the hill at 12:00 sharp!'. Then after school, I wentz to meet her. But, um, ehehe... She then beat me up, threw dirt in my eyes, and stole my shades... But, then all was blank for me!" Fresh smiled, like nothing of what she said, ever happened._

_Geno and Error exchanged glances, as they looked at Fresh._

_"What?-" Fresh was cut off, by the two pairs of arms, wrapping around her, in another bone-crushing hug. Fresh laughed._

_"Y'all are makin' me feel sappy, Yo!" Fresh said as Geno and Error chuckled, letting go of their little sister and petting her head, gently._

_*Flashback end*_

Geno chuckled a little, that was the day where she heard Error use her most vulnerable tone. And the day of how Error and Fresh grew up very close, even when they're teenagers and they keep on arguing and fighting, they were still very close.

Geno even recalled the time where she saw her 6-year-old sister, Fresh, crying in the middle of the night.

_*Flashback*_

_Geno was woken up by a door opening and little scampering footsteps. She got out of bed and quietly opened the door, just a crack. Geno saw her little sister, Fresh, tiptoeing towards Error's room._

_Geno looked at her sister confused. Why was Fresh going to Error, Fresh was probably gonna be yelled at due to waking Error up from her sleep._

_When Fresh reached her_ _Glitchy sister's room, she saw Fresh knock on Error's door softly and waited patiently for the door to open._

_A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a grouchy and sleep skeleton. Fresh mumbled something to Error, as Error let her in._

_Geno only caught a few words from Fresh._

_'I had... Nightmare... Can... Sleep with ya?'_

_*Flashback*_

Geno chuckled a bit but was stopped, as a thought popped into her mind.

' _How come Fresh was more alive when she was a kid than she is now, as a teenager?... Wait, that sounds wrong... How bout, uh, her feelings were more real?... That seems accurate.. Yeah, how come Fresh's feelings was more real than her as a teenager?_ ' Geno pondered, but shook her head, as she cleaned the table, puts the dishes in the sink, and washed them all off.

' _I'll have to monitor her for that... When she wakes up...'_ Geno thought sadly to herself. She sighed, as she made her way up to Fresh's room.


	5. Her awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error was about to leave. When suddenly, a weak hand, squeezed back.

A day had passed, Error still waited by her little sister's side, with Geno constantly checking up on the two.

Error looked at her still unconscious little sister, gently grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She sighed.

"Fresh... I'll be right back..." Error said as she gave one last squeeze. Error was about to leave. When suddenly, a weak hand, squeezed back.

Not expecting the response, Error yelped a little in surprise. But her surprise was then filled by joy. She shouted.

"Geno, get in here quick!!" A few seconds later, Geno came barreling in, facepalming on to the ground. Error had to laugh a bit at her older sister's antics.

"What?! What happened!?" Geno asked, looking around frantically. Error chuckled.

"Sshh! Look!" Error whispered as she gestured to her hand. Geno got up from the floor and went to Error. She looked down and gasped, as tears started to spill from her eye socket.

Fresh still had her eyesockets closed, but her hand weakly squeezed Errors.

"Come on, Fresh. Just a little more, Come on, wake up!" Geno encouraged, as Error gently squeezed back.

After a few minutes, Fresh managed to open her eyes. She looked startled for a second as if she'd seen a ghost.

Error and Geno felt a twinge of hurt in their souls when Fresh looked at them like that. But that hurt in their Soul quickly turned to fear.

Fresh was screaming at them, her magenta tears gathering and spilling in her eye sockets.

"I'm done! I've seen it countless of times!! Even without this stupid magic of yours!! These nightmares won't trick me again!" Fresh screamed as she buried her face with her hands, crying her Soul out.

Error and Geno exchanged worried glances, as they cautiously walked towards their crying little sister.

Fresh looked up at them, forcing a grin, as tears keep spilling from her eyesocket.

"I-I give up... Just roll the nightmare... I've already been hurt before... These nightmares are all the same..." Fresh said, smiling painfully, while looking down and gripped her arms together.

Error and Geno then felt a rush of overprotectiveness from within their souls, but mostly Error.

They then both rushed towards Fresh, hugging her tightly to their chest. Fresh looked up at them, tears still spilling from her eye sockets.

"Fresh, whatever you saw is not real, we're here. The real us. Don't worry, you're safe now.." Geno said gently, as Error rubbed circles on Fresh's back. The yolero looked at Geno then at Error.

"A-Are ya really-" Fresh was then cut off by Error, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, Fresh, we're real.." Fresh then hugged both her older sisters tightly, crying a bit.

After a few minutes, Fresh managed to pass out and drift off to a now, peaceful sleep, from her crying.

They lay Fresh down on her bed, tucking her in and then kissing her forehead gently.

They then quietly left the room and softly closed the door, not wanting to wake Fresh up. Error and Geno exchanged glances.

"Was it because of Nightmare or?.." Error began, as she crossed her arms, frowning a little.

"Maybe, but... You and I both know, Fresh can't feel emotions.." Geno responded, replaying the scene earlier in her head. Error shook her head.

"Yeah, but, did you see her back there? Her tears were real, Geno. Like she's actually sad and we both know sadness is an emotion, right?" Error said as Geno nodded.

"Right. But, how come her emotions were more real than before? Not including when she was a kid..." Error thought about it more, as she tried to stifle a yawn. She failed. Geno noticed this and smiled.

"Maybe we should go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." Geno said, patting Error's shoulder. Error nodded, as she went to her room.

Geno looked at Fresh's door one last time, before going to her room, falling asleep.


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh clutched her head tightly, groaning loudly. Nightmare chuckled darkly.
> 
> "W-What's happening to m-me?.."
> 
> She felt as if...

Fresh woke up, with a pain in her head. She groaned as she rubbed her eye socket. She looked around her room, not really remembering what happened last night.

She sat up and walked out of her room. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, to see her older sisters, eating breakfast. She smiled, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

"Mornin', Sissys!" Fresh exclaimed as she sat down next to them. Error and Geno looked up from their food, looking at Fresh with shock and surprise.

"What?" Fresh asked, confused by the looks her older sisters were giving her. Error gave Geno the 'Maybe she doesn't remember' look. Geno nodded, as she smiled at Fresh while giving her, her food.

"It's nothing, Fresh. Here's your food. Oh! And Good morning!" Geno said, as she sat back down and ate her breakfast. Fresh nodded, as she tried to stifle a wince from the pain in her head. Error noticed this.

"Fresh, you okay?" Error asked, causing Geno to look up from her food. Fresh faked a smile, the throbbing in her head increasing.

"Nah, it's cool, Sis! It's nothin'.." Fresh responded, eating her breakfast. Error nodded, but not believing her excuse. Geno shrugged it off and went back to eating. Error following after.

After a few seconds of silence, Fresh got up.

"Welp, I gotta go for a jog, Sissys! See ya!" Fresh said as she went to her room to change her clothes. Error and Geno looked at each other, worried.

"Do you think-" Geno began but was cut off by Error.

"I know, I know. We'll keep an eye on her.." Error responded, as she got up and cleaned the table. Geno grabbed their dishes and put them in the sink and then cleaning it.

Fresh changed to her neon jacket and neon shoes. She picked up her spare glasses and went downstairs. She smiled, as she saw her sisters sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"See ya, Sissys! I'll be back before dinner!" Fresh said, waving goodbye. Her older sisters waved back.

As soon as Fresh walked outside, closing the door behind her, the throbbing pain in her head increased more. She groaned, clutching her head tightly.

' _Ugh, what's happening to me?_ ' Fresh thought, rubbing her skull. Once the pain faded away, she started her walk.

As she walked, she saw Dream and Nightmare talking. She gasped quietly, as she looked at Nightmare.   
  
  
  
  
  


_She remembered what happened to her..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


She winced in pain, as her headache came back. She forced a smile, as she walked up to them. Dream noticed Fresh and smiled, as Nightmare smirked evilly, without Dream noticing.

"Wazzup, Gurls!" Fresh said as she finger gunned them. Dream chuckled, as Nightmare shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Oh! Hello there, Fresh! How are you? Your sisters said you were unconscious for three days.." Dream said as she looked at Fresh with worried eyes. Nightmare snorted silently.

'What a coward.. Those abominations shall suffer...' Nightmare thought as she looked at the yolero.

'And I know how...' Nightmare smirked.

"Oh, really? Heh, didn't notice. I'm fine, Gurl. Still the same old radical self!" Fresh smiled widely, to reassure Dream, despite the increasing pain in her head.

"Well.. Oh, alright. I must be going by the way. See you at the house, Sister!" Dream waved goodbye to them, leaving Nightmare and Fresh alone. Nightmare then suddenly chuckled, making the yolero back up a bit.

"What's so funny?.." Fresh asked, nervously chuckling, trying to ignore the rising fear from within her Soul. Nightmare looked at Fresh directly, as Fresh fixed her shades awkwardly.

"You very well know why, Fresh..." Nightmare sneered, as she punched Fresh on the cheek, once Dream was out of sight. Fresh slipped and fell from the sudden impact. She held her cheek where Nightmare hit her, not caring about the pain from her cheek, but from the increasing pain from her head.

Fresh clutched her head tightly, groaning loudly. Nightmare chuckled darkly.

"W-What's happening to m-me?.." Fresh stuttered out, not liking this new feeling that appeared.  
  
  
  


She felt as if...  
  
  
  
  


"Hehe~ You're under my control now, my servant.~" Nightmare snarled, as she gripped Fresh's chin to look at her. Nightmare then took Fresh's glasses, destroying it. She grinned even more, as she looked at Fresh's eyes.

Fresh's eyes weren't the normal upside down magenta Soul and magenta eye. No, it was replaced by a dark crimson red-eyelight and an upside-down dark crimson red soul, only it was a little cracked. Fresh then stood up and looked at Nightmare, with emotionless eyes.   
  
  
  
  


_"Yes, Master Nightmare..."_   
  
  
  
  


Nightmare laughed evilly, her plan had worked.

Suddenly, blue strings shout out trapping Nightmare. But only, it wasn't. It was Fresh, who got trapped by the blue strings. Fresh took the trap for Nightmare, as she is now obedient to Nightmare.

As Error and Geno came into view, they gasped when they saw who got caught in their trap. Error let go of Fresh from her blue strings. But before she could, her little sister sliced her blue strings in half, breaking free. Fresh's feet landed with a soft thud and readied a fighting stance, as she looked at her shocked older sisters, looking completely calm.

Error and Geno gasped, as they look at their little sister. They looked at Fresh closely. This wasn't their little sister. Fresh had a long sharp black blade as her right hand and what's even worse, that her beautiful unique magenta eyes were now replaced by dark crimson red and emotionless ones.

Error glitched and growled angrily, as she stared at Nightmare. This was the only thing that Error could see that Fresh feels alive, by looking through her eyes. Even though she wears shades, Error could look through Fresh's eyes and could tell that Fresh feels happy. Like the time where she, Geno, and Fresh went to an Amusement Park.

_*Flashback*_

  
_Error had suggested that they should ride a roller coaster and since it was Fresh's first time and she was finally tall enough to ride a roller coaster._

_She and Fresh both went on, as Geno stayed behind, waiting for them to finish. As the ride ended, they got off of it._

_Error then looked at Fresh, her shades were a bit tilted, but she could see her eyes a bit. Error could feel hope Hope and Joy from within her Soul._   
  
  
  


_Maybe Fresh could feel emotions._   
  
  


_Fresh's eyes were full of excitement and they were alive. Error smiled, as she slung an arm around Fresh, with Geno doing the same. Both the Sisters smiled, as they watched the sunset._

_*Flashback end*_

Error growled more, as the memory faded away, golden tears starting to form from her eye socket. She readied a fighting stance at Nightmare, as Geno did the same.

" **Give us back our little sister!!** " Error yelled angrily, as she shot blue strings at Nightmare. Fresh blocked her sister's attack by slicing them in half. Error glared hatefully at Nightmare.

Nightmare then teleported them to an open area to fight in. Yes, Nightmare is evil, but she's very clean when it comes to battling on public grounds. Cause why not. Nightmare smirked, ignoring Error's hateful glare.

"Fresh, show these abominations, what pain feels likes. And what happens, when they mess with me." Nightmare commanded as Fresh nodded.

"Yes, Master Nightmare..." Fresh said as she readied her blade hand threateningly at her sisters. Geno looked at Fresh, pleadingly.

"Fresh, please, snap out if! We're your sisters! Please!" Geno pleaded. Fresh only remained emotionless. Error looked over to her.

"She ain't gonna hear you, Geno. We need to figure out how to get to her..." Error said. Geno hesitantly readied herself, defensively. And with that, the battle starts.

Fresh charged at Geno and tried attacking her. Geno blocked the attack with her bone wall. Error then jumped over Geno's wall, using it as a jump block, and tried to wrap her strings around Fresh's blade hand.

But instead of stopping her blade hand, Fresh forcibly pulled the strings, making Error go with it. Fresh then spun Error with her blue strings and then launching her away.

"Error!!" Geno yelled in alarm and panic, as she stared at her sister getting thrown away. She looked back at Fresh, blocking her attack just in time, with her bone wall. Geno jumped back in a nick of time, as Fresh destroyed her bone wall in half.

Fresh kept on slicing and attacking Geno, but the older sister only dodged it, barely. Geno slipped and fell on her back. She groaned as she tried to get back up. But felt a foot press on her chest. She looked up, to see Fresh pointing her weapon at her. Geno stared at Fresh, with wide fearful eyes.

"F-Fresh, please..." Geno begged. Fresh only stared at her, with emotionless eyes.

Suddenly, Fresh had lowered her blade hand away from Geno's face a little. Geno gasped quietly, as she tried to reach her little sister.

But was then interrupted by Error, surprise attacking Fresh. The yolero blocked it in a nick of time, with her blade weapon. Fresh jumped off of Geno, as Error kept attacking her.

A few minutes later, they were both panting from exhaustion. Nightmare smirked, as she watched from a distance. She then teleported next to Fresh.

"Well, since we're obviously winning. I'll spare you two some time to get yourselves some 'air'." Nightmare sneered, as Geno nodded. Error narrowed her eyes at her but nodded.

Fresh sat on her knees, with her hands on her lap, as she listened to Nightmare, who was quietly whispering some plans for her to do after the fight.

Geno and Error walked a good distance, where they can rest. They looked back at their little sister, who looked very well behaved. They frowned.

This wasn't their little sister at all... Their little sister was happy and full of energy, even though she can't feel emotions, not cold and emotionless... She was wild, a party girl, and a jokester, not a well-behaved servant.

_No matter what they_ _**WILL** _ _bring their little sister back._

After a few minutes of being filled with Determination, their exhaustion was gone. They stretched and readied their attacks. Geno and Error walked back to Nightmare and readied their fighting stance. Nightmare grinned evilly.

"What, done already? Guess you two really want to 'save' your little sister. After what you two have done to her, do you really think she wants to be saved by you two?.. Pathetic..." Nightmare scoffed.

When they didn't reply and all she got was a hateful glare from both sisters. She grinned evilly more, as Fresh stood up, going to her fighting stance, raising her weapon up, threateningly.

"Welp, call me if we won..." Nightmare sneered and teleported somewhere. Geno walked closer to Error.

"Maybe if we remind Fresh all the best memories we have with her. Maybe, just maybe, she'll remember us.." Geno whispered to Error.

"How can you be sure?" Error whispered back.

"When you got thrown away. Fresh caught me off guard making me slip. She was about to finish me off. But then, she stopped. As if, she remembered something..." Geno explained. Error thought about it for a second and then nodded, as a determined look crossed across her face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go bring our little sister back!!" And with that confident shout, they fought again.   
  



	7. Bringing someone precious home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error smiled when Fresh lowered her arms, but then frowned when she heard Fresh screaming in pain and clutching her skull tightly.
> 
> Her blade hand had melted now turning back to her normal white skeletal arm. Nightmare growled when she saw this and teleported somewhere.
> 
> "W-What's going on with Fresh!? Why is she doing that!?" Error yelled, trying to calm Fresh down.
> 
> "Maybe she remembered. But, I think regaining her memories is hurting her!!"

Geno ran and blocked Fresh's attack, as Error stood behind Fresh.

"Fresh!!" Fresh turned her head to look at Error."

"Remember the time you first went to your first roller coaster!! We had so much fun!! And the time we rode the Horror Train together with Geno!! You almost punched that guy with the mask, with your stuffed furby!!" Error shouted, hoping for Fresh to snap out of it.

Fresh let go and hesitantly looked at Geno and then attacking Error. Now it was Errors turn to block Fresh's attack.

"Oh! What about the time when you finally got out of the hospital!! We almost slept over at your room for almost a month!!" Geno shouted, panting a little, a bit tired from trying to block Fresh's attack earlier. Fresh almost loosened her grip on her attack on Error.

'Still not enough... Oh, wait!' Both sisters thought as they smiled at what they were gonna say.

"What about the time where we first gifted you, your first stuffed Furby on your seventh birthday!!" Both the older sisters shouted. Error smiled when Fresh lowered her arms, but then frowned when she heard Fresh screaming in pain and clutching her skull tightly.

Her blade hand had melted now turning back to her normal white skeletal arm. Nightmare growled when she saw this and teleported somewhere.

"W-What's going on with Fresh!? Why is she doing that!?" Error yelled, trying to calm Fresh down.

"Maybe she remembered. But, I think regaining her memories is hurting her!!" Geno yelled back, feeling sorry for Fresh. Error looked at Fresh, worriedly.

"Well, how do we make it stop?" Error said. Geno ran towards Error, a worried and apologetic look on her face.

"We can't... The only way to make it stop is by... Hitting her, so she won't be in pain for now..." Error looked at Geno like she was nuts.

"What!? What do you mean 'hitting her'?! She's already in pain! We don't need to add the pain when she's already in one!-" Error was then cut off by Geno yelling at her, with tears in her eye sockets.

"I didn't mean it like that!! Error, I know you want to stop the pain she's in, I want to stop it too, more than you. But, we can't stop it, unless we knock her out..." Geno explained, wiping her tears away.

Error looked at Geno, with an apologetic look. She then hugged her older sister, tightly. Geno hugged back.

"I'm sorry about that, Geno. I really am..." Error apologized, as she let go of Geno.

"It's ok... If you want, I'll knock Fresh out." Geno said as Error nodded.

"I-I don't want to hurt her..." Error said, looking away.

"We're not gonna hurt her, Error. We just need to do it, so the pain she's in, won't hurt her.." Geno explained as Error nodded once again.

Geno walked over to Fresh, who had stopped screaming and was now kneeling on the ground, still clutching her head tightly and tears dripping from her cheek. Geno was now standing in front of Fresh. The smaller neon skeleton looked up.

"I'm sorry for this, Fresh..." Before Fresh could even react, her vision turned pitch black. Geno dropped her bone stick and cried, as she kneeled by hee unconscious little sister's body.

Error cried as well, as she walked towards them, then kneeling beside them. Geno apologized again and again to her unconscious little sister. Error then placed a hand on her older sister's shoulder, stopping her from rambling more apologies.

"It's okay, Geno. She's fine now. Don't worry, it's not your fault.." Error said softly, rubbing Geno's back gently. Geno sniffled but nodded.

"Come on, let's go home.. I'll carry her.." Error said, as she stood up and picked her little sister up, bridal style. Geno stood up as well and teleported them all back to their house.

Geno opened the door to Fresh's room for Error to go through. Error walked inside the room, with Geno following after. Error placed her little sister on her bed and then sat beside her. Geno looked at Error, with a sad look. She sighed quietly.

"I'll.. Go get the first aid..." Geno said, as Error nodded and took a hold of Fresh's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Geno walked out of Fresh's room and went to the bathroom, to fetch the first aid kit. Error sighed and looked at Fresh's hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb.

"Oh, Fresh... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all of this..." Error whispered quietly to herself, as she gently wiped the remaining tears on her little sister's face.

Geno gently closed the door, first aid kit now in hand, and walked over to Error, sitting beside Fresh. Geno worriedly looked at Error and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Geno..." Error quietly responded. Geno nodder, as she let go of Error.

"Here, you can bandage yourself with this... I'll bandage Fresh up..." Geno said softly while handing her sister some bandages.

Error nodded, as she took the bandages and began wrapping some of her cuts and then putting a bandaid on her cheek to heal her bruise. Geno looked back at Fresh and started bandaging her.

After they were done bandaging themselves, they washed up and got ready for bed. They then decided again to sleepover in Fresh's room, until she wakes up.

Error then suddenly placed a hand on her older sister's shoulder. Geno turned around to face her sister.

"Uh, um, Geno, I need t-to tell you something.." Error stuttered, feeling a bit embarrassed of what she was gonna say and for stuttering. Geno, now concerned by her sister's stuttering.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Geno asked, with a concerned tone. Error couldn't take it anymore. She hugged her sister tightly and quickly said, but enough for Geno to understand.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Sis... And for always comforting and supporting me... Thank you for being my sister..." Error said, blushing lightly from embarrassment, clearly not used to saying 'Thank you's. Geno smiled softly at her sister, hugging her back tightly.

"No problem, Sis..." Geno said, letting go of her sister.

"Come, let's get some sleep.," Geno said softly, as Error nodded. They entered Fresh's room and then laying next to their little sister. They said their 'Goodnights' and then fell asleep.

But before Error could sleep, she quickly said.

"Please don't say to Fresh that I said Thank you! She'll go crazy and tease me for weeks!" Geno chuckled and nodded while smiling.

"I won't, Error.." And with that, they fell asleep.


	8. Sisterly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need to find her! Now!" After Error said that, she and Geno hurriedly hopped off the bed and dashed outside Fresh's room. 
> 
> Once they were downstairs, both the older sisters pause when they heard someone humming...

In the morning, Geno and Error slowly woke up. They yawned. Geno slowly sat up, rubbing her eye sockets, as Error still laid on the bed, but already awake. Geno looked to her side.

"Good morning, Error and-" Geno gasped, as her eyes went wide. Error sat up quickly, to look at her sister, scared by her sister's sudden behavior.

"Geno? You okay?" Error asked, not noticing where Geno was looking.

"Fresh is... G-Gone..." Geno said quietly, it was barely even a whisper. Error looked to where Geno was looking and gasp. She looked at her sister.

"We need to find her! Now!" After Error said that, she and Geno hurriedly hopped off the bed and dashed outside Fresh's room. They hurriedly went downstairs.

Once they were downstairs, both the older sisters pause when they heard someone humming something from the...

_90's?..._

It was coming from the kitchen. Error and Geno exchanged confused glances, as they slowly made their way towards the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, their noses were then filled with the aroma of... 

_Pancakes!?_

They then gasped, when they saw who was cooking those pancakes... It was their little sister, Fresh!!

Fresh turned her head to see her older sisters, standing there with wide eyes and mouth open. Fresh giggled, as she placed the pancakes on the plate.

"Mornin', Sissys! Since youz two was asleep, I thoughtz I should cook ya'll some choco-chip pancakez for us-!" Fresh was then cut off by her older sisters, by tackling her into a bear hug to the ground.

Fresh yelped at the sudden impact, her shades bouncing off hee, as she hit the ground, with her sisters hugging her tightly. Fresh wheezed.

"C-Can't breathe, Sissys!-" Fresh coughed a little, as her sisters released her from their bear hug. Geno and Error then became worried about her.

Fresh noticed this, looking up and smiled gently, knowing what they were thinking.

"I know what you're thinkin', Sissys.. I'm fine and..." Before Geno and Error could ask what she was gonna say, Fresh quickly hugged her sisters tightly, magenta tears gathering and spilling from her eye sockets. Fresh smiled. softly.

"Thanks for savin' me, Sissys... And I-I'm sorry..." Geno and Error took a few moments to process what had just happened. Before gently wrapping their arms around their little sister, hugging her tightly, as tears went down their cheeks.

After a few moments of hugging each other, they eventually let go of their little sister, who went into a coughing fit, from how tight their hug was.

After Fresh had recovered from her coughing fit, she looked up to see her older sisters, staring at her with worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Sissys.. M-Must've been from the f-fight we had yesterday.." Fresh stuttered out, as she slowly calmed her breathing down.

"W-Wait, you remembered us fighting with you?.." Geno asked, feeling a bit guilty about how she kicked her sister hard, to save Error from getting stabbed. Error felt a bit guilty too since she had punched Fresh on the cheek, hard.

Fresh took note of this and quickly said, before her sisters brood about being bad older sisters.

"Yeah, but, don't worry! You had no other choice, but to fight me... Plus, if I did manage to kill youz two and snap out of it... I would've probably killed myself!... But, allz in the past... We should forget it! What matters is that we're all safe!" Fresh said, giving her sisters a forced smile, despite the pain of her aching body from yesterday.

Only did she know, her sisters can see right through her smiles.

"Fresh... You don't have to force yourself to smile all the time... Even when you're in pain, you don't have to..." Error said softly, as she gently hugged her sister. Fresh's forced smile now turned into a small fake smile.

"W-What do ya mean, Sis?.." Fresh stammered, as her smile quivered.

"What we mean is... It's okay to let it all out... You don't have to hide your pain, you can tell us..." Geno finished, as she hugged Fresh gently as well.

Fresh's smile dropped instantly when she heard her sister's words. Magenta tears started to appear in the corner of Fresh's eyesockets, as the yolero hugged her older sisters back tightly. The smaller cried, tears gathering and spilling from her eye socket.

After a few moments have passed, Fresh calmed down a little, now only sniffling and hiccuping sometimes. Geno rubbed Fresh's back gently, as Error cupped her little sister's cheeks gently. Error smiled warmly at her.

"We love you, Fresh... Even when you don't think so, just remember that we will always love you and be here for you, little sister.." Error said gently, as she kissed Fresh on her forehead and wiped her tears away.

Geno smiled warmly at them, pleased that even when Error and Fresh argue a lot, they still cared for each other, deeply. Fresh giggled softly, as she smiled back at them.

"I will, Sissys..." After that last words, a loud growl echoed throughout the room.

Error and Geno froze and looked back at their little sister, who was blushing and smiling nervously at them

"Ehehe, t-that might've been m-me..." Fresh laughed nervously, as she smiled sheepishly at her sisters. Geno and Error burst out laughing, as Fresh joined them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they stood back up since their bottoms were getting cold from the floor.

"We should probably eat now, considering Fresh here is hungry and breakfast is the most important meal of the day and Fresh HAS cooked us delicious chocolate chip panca-!" Geno was then cut off by Fresh and Error bolting to their seats and gulping down their choco-chip pancakes.

"Greaft! Caushe I'mf starvfing!! I havfen't had lunch and dinner since two days ago!" Fresh said happily, with pancakes stuffed in her mouth, making Geno and Error chuckle. Geno grabbed ger own pancakes and started eating it.

For the rest of the day, the older sisters spend their afternoon, hanging out with their little sister.

When it was night time, Fresh decided that they should watch a movie tonight and they did.

After the movie ended, Fresh had managed to fall asleep halfway through the movie.

Geno had decided that they should just sleepover here for the night. Geno grabbed some pillows and blankets, since Error couldn't move, cause Fresh had fallen asleep on her shoulder and both the older sisters couldn't bring themselves to wake their little sister up.

Geno placed some pillows for and for her since Error was okay with Fresh sleeping on her shoulder. The oldest then sat back down on the couch beside Fresh, so Fresh is in the middle and Error on the left and her on the right.

She smiled warmly at them, Error had fallen asleep as well, resting her skull on Fresh's. She kissed their foreheads gently and covered them all with a blanket. She closed her eye sockets, a smile still visible on her face, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Sissys... I love you two.." Fresh mumbled in her sleep, a smile appearing on her face, making Error and Geno smile too.

"Good night, Fresh... And we love you too, Sis.." Geno and Error said in unison. The sisters then fell asleep, peacefully.

After that night, Fresh had no more nightmares and no more depression. 

_And for the first time in their lives. Their little sister, Fresh, could finally feel emotions..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the final chapter, I really hope that you guys enjoyed it! If you did or don't just tell me! Don't be scared to tell me, cause I will improve on it.


End file.
